Waiting
by Lifelover88
Summary: A Malice story : Mirana has waited for Alice's return for a long time, but after all absence does make the heart grow fonder.  Alice/Mirana Please R
1. Return

**A/N: Back again, right after I wrote my last Alice In Wonderland fic, I got another idea that was begging to be put down. This pairing is like my newest obsession..haha =). I am most likely going to turn this into a multi- chapter fiction, just because I have so many idea's. **

**As always I own nothing Alice In Wonderland related *pouts*.**

**R&R please…reviews make my day, I love knowing what you all think.**

Eight years Alice has been gone. Eight years that Mirana has waited for her champion's return to Underland. Eight years of waiting and longing to hold the girl in her arms, and tell her what she hadn't had the courage to so long ago. The only thing worse than knowing how long Alice had been gone, was not knowing when she would return, and Mirana was still counting the days.

The White Queen walked through the pale halls of the Marmoreal palace, making her way to the throne room. Again she found herself staring at the empty scratched armor that stands there. Mirana ran her hand over the dents and scratches in the gleaming metal, her thoughts once again returning her to that fateful day.

"_Will this take me home?" Alice asked looking at the vile of purple liquid she was holding._

"_If that is what you wish." With only a momentary lapse of restraint, Mirana reached out with one hand to stroke Alice's cheek, the moment it happened she wish she hadn't done it. She wanted so bad to just ask her to stay, but it was not her choice. If Alice wished to return home Mirana wouldn't stop her, no matter how much she would miss the girl. Giving Alice a brief smile as if to try to hide her emotions the Queen forced herself to walk away, she would not say goodbye, she couldn't. She had hoped that Alice would return to Underland one day, and return to her._

Mirana let out a quiet sigh as she was brought back to reality. She turned away to sit in the chair next to her champions armor. She knew that there were other things she should be attending to, other things that needed her attention, but she couldn't find it in herself to be bothered by those things, she was too caught up in her thoughts. Not a moment later a very frantic white rabbit came running through the door.

"Majesty!" Mirana looked up to see Nivens McTwisp running towards her.

"What is it McTwisp?" Mirana stood and walked over to meet Nivens.

"Al- Ali- Alice! She has returned. " The rabbit stuttered in between panting breaths.

Mirana's eye's widened, mouth agape "Alice?" she whispered under her breath. "Where is she?" The Queen looked around the room as if trying to find the girl.

" She is being brought to Marmoreal as we speak Majesty, she is in a rather delicate condition."

"Delicate? McTwisp what happened?" Mirana cast her eyes to the floor, and then back to Nivens, concern evident in her voice.

"When she landed here in Underland, after falling down the hole." he paused to catch his breath for a moment before continuing. " she landed rather hard, she is unconscious right now majesty."

The moment Nivens said that Mirana's heart seemed to stop, her blood ran cold. The Queen was at her breaking point, but now was no time. Alice needed her, and she would not falter.

"Bring her to my chamber when she arrives, I will be in the kitchen making preparations."

With that Mirana hurried to the kitchen as fast as she could without her legs giving way underneath her. She felt weak in that moment, worried and afraid, but she knew Alice. She remembered how strong Alice had been for her, and in turn she knew she had to be strong for Alice.

Once in the kitchen Mirana realized she had no idea what was actually wrong with Alice. She only knew that she was unconscious. So she began throwing several things together. Making potions of different abilities and of different strengths intended to mend and heal Alice. Mirana would do anything and everything in her power to assure that Alice would be alright.

Once done in the kitchen the Queen grabbed some bandages and rushed up to her chamber, putting the various potions and bandages down on the bedside table. Mirana pulled a robe out of her wardrobe, and lay it on the bed. Just then a handful of guards came rushing through her chamber doors holding her champion.

"Lay her on the bed." The guards gently set Alice down on the bed, and Mirana went to her side.

"You can leave us now." she stated very firmly, wanting them to leave her to tend to Alice. The guards bowed, and filed out of the room silently.

Once the chamber door closed Mirana began to look over Alice. Surveying her injuries, Mirana found that Alice had a broken arm, ribs and a concussion, she also had a few cuts and bruises, and a gash from where she hit her head. It took all of her restraint to undress the girl without her touch lingering, but she could not help but notice that even in her battered condition Alice's skin was soft, and warm to the touch.

After giving Alice a few doses of different potions, wrapping her injuries, and dressing her in the robe Mirana let out a sigh "Oh Alice, I do hope you wake soon. I wished you would return, but not like this." Mirana kissed the girls' forehead, and sat down in the chair next to the bed, where Alice lay.

**A/N: So, That was the beginning of my new AiW fiction. Took me quite a while to write it, and I'm not super happy with it, but I re-wrote it enough as it was, so I just decided to put it up. I'm sorry for any grammatical error's that I may have missed. I hope you all enjoy it. Reviews always make me happier =), so please R & R. Please tell me if you want to see this continue. No flaming please, but feel free to point out any mistakes, I'm always trying to be a better writer. If you guys like it the 2****nd**** chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Dreaming

**A/N: So, here is chapter 2. Thank you so much for the Favorite/Alerts and reviews it made my day to know that you like this story =). I love writing this pair, its so fun. Sorry for not updating sooner, but I had no access to internet. I'll try to get on a schedule so you all can look forward to seeing an update the same time each week. **

**So as always I own nothing Alice In Wonderland related…so sad.**

**Please R&R…reviews make me super happy. ****ßThat is my subtle hinting ;)**

Mirana sat slumped over in her chair, head resting on the bedside table next to where Alice lay in her bed. She had been waiting for Alice to wake up, and insisted to everyone that she would not leave her side until she did.

"Mirana?" a very hoarse voice whispered out through the pure white room.

The Queen's head immediately shot up, instantly waking from her light sleep. She stood and went to the Alice's side. Mirana reached her hand out and gently brushed a golden strand of hair away from her champion's face.

" Alice, are you awake?"

Alice's eyes fluttered a few times before opening completely taking in everything around her. After a moment Alice then turned her attention to the Queen, taking in the view of the pale beauty.

"Great I'm dreaming again." Alice let out a frustration and closed her eyes again.

Mirana gave a light chuckle and placed one of her hands on Alice's enjoying the soft warmth of the girl's skin.

"No Alice, you are really in Underland" she smiled at the girl laying on the bed.

Alice moved to get up, wincing in pain she slid back down into the bed, putting a hand over her injured ribs. "Don't move Alice, when you fell down the rabbit hole, you hit the ground a bit too hard. You have a broken arm, and a few broken ribs, I'm doing all I can to mend them."

Mirana walked over to a table on the opposite side of the room, grabbing a vile filled with a blue liquid and walking back over to Alice.

"Drink this, it should ease the pain, and help you heal."

Alice took the vile and drank it, gagging a bit as she did so.

"That's horrid." Alice held up the vile to look at it, The Queen took the empty vile from her, and placed it on the bedside table.

"Majesty how long have I been in Underland?" Mirana looked at Alice and smiled

"Please Alice, no need for formality." She paused before answering the girls' question. "About 4 days now, of course none that you have been awake for. You should get some more rest, you should be healed soon" Mirana placed a gentle kiss on Alice's head, and walked to the door.

"Will you be back?"

"Of course dear champion, I will need to return to my chamber eventually."

Alice looked down at the bed she was resting in, her eyes widened slightly in the realization that she was laying in Mirana's bed. She looked back up at the Queen, her cheeks slightly a shade pinker that before.

" I'll come later to check on you."

The Queen walked out of her chamber and was immediately bombarded by thoughts.

Now that Alice was finally awake she could attend to the many things she neglected over these few days. She was so relieved to she that her champion was alright, aside from the things that Mirana could so easily heal. Which brought her to her next thought_. what had Alice meant when she said "I'm dreaming again?"_ Mirana's thoughts seemed to swirl around this one sentence. The Queen was curious whether she meant dreaming of Underland, or dreaming of her. Mirana found herself smiling, when she hopped for the latter.

"Majesty, do ye know what day is approaching us?" Mirana turned around to see a smiling Hatter

"Yes Tarrant, I am so immensely aware." The Queen stated calmly, she knew what was coming, and she knew she had to make preparations.

" Aye, is it true then? Has Alice been returned to us?"

Mirana couldn't help but smile in that moment, she was so happy that Alice had come back, even in her worse for ware condition.

"Yes dear Hatter, Alice has returned to Underland, however she did take quite a hit when falling down the rabbit hole, she will need to heal a bit more."

Hatter smiled and nodded to the Queen, he was indeed happy to have Alice back as well. "Do ye think she will be attending the celebration?"

"That is up to her whether or not she is well enough to attend the ball, I do hope so though."

Mirana's mind drifted off for a moment, memories of the eight years before Alice's return flooded back to her. To a day on each of those years that went to honoring her champion, only to have her not there by the Queen's side, causing Mirana's thoughts to be scattered, and far off in another place thinking of her blonde haired rescuer. This year would be different, Alice returned. Mirana would make sure that this year's Frabjous Day celebration, would be the best yet, and that Alice would be truly honored, and enjoy it.

Mirana had a thought, that in her mind the only reason this year's celebration would be better is because Alice would be there with her.

"Majesty?"

The Queen shook from her thoughts, and smiled at a patiently waiting Hatter.

"I am sorry Tarrant, my mind seemed to wander off a bit."

"Thinking of your love I have no doubt." Mirana's cheeks turned a pale shade of pink at his comment. Long has Tarrant known of the Queen's love for Alice, and long ago he accepted it.

"Yes you are correct."

"Are you going to tell her? Now that she has returned perhaps you should."

Mirana stood silent for a moment as if pondering Hatter's question."

"Hmm perhaps I should, but for the time being I have some planning to attend to, please excuse me."

Mirana gave Hatter a knowing smile, and turned to walk down the long white corridor to her council chamber, where a few of her court members waited for her. After entering the quarters Mirana sat in her chair in front of the council.

"Alice has returned to Underland" she stated definitely. There were a number of murmurs heard around the room from some of the court members.

Mirana waited for the murmurs to cease before continuing.

"As you know this year's Frabjous Day Celebration is fast approaching, this year it must be flawless, I trust you to begin making preparations to the castle" she said with a gentle smile on her face.

There was a unanimous 'Yes Majesty' from all of the court members and Mirana clasped her hands together holding them to her chest.

Several hours had passed, and after discussing the guests, what to serve, and where to place things, Mirana was growing tired, and decided that she should go check on her champion.

" Well, then I will take my leave, thank you."

The Queen stood taking her leave, walking out of the council chamber , and into the throne room. Mirana noticed Alice in her robes staring at the armor that she once wore, the same armor that Mirana had admired so many times over the years.

Slowly walking up next to Alice, the Queen noticed her eyes studying the armor very closely, as if taking inventory of the dents and scratches.

" It's amazing that I wasn't killed."

" I am quite glad you weren't." Mirana said, snapping the girl out of her trance, Alice turned her head toward the Queen and smiled.

" I did this quite often in the years you were gone." Mirana stated in a quiet voice, the longing in it quite evident.

There was a comfortable silence between the two for a few moments. Alice being the first to break it.

"How long have I been away?"

**A/N: ****There is chapter 2. I tried to make it a bit longer than chapter 1, but I didn't want to cram too much into one chapter. I think chapter 3 should be up within the next week, but I'm not too sure I'll try to get it up as quick as possible.**

**Please review and tell me what you thought of this update. Is there anything in particular you want to see happen? If there is tell me, and I will try to work it in somewhere. I hope you all enjoyed this update. =)**


	3. Tea

**A/N: Yay!, here is chapter 3, I tried to type it up, and get it up here as quick as I could. Thank you so much for all of your reviews, Favorite/Alerts it means a lot to me to know you all enjoy this. Please R & R it makes me squee when I see new reviews in my email. =D**

**I do not own Alice In Wonderland *frown* =,(**

**I put a bit of the 2nd**** chapter at the beginning because I sort of left it at a cliff, so I wanted it to seem like you could go directly from the cliff to the rest of this without confusion.**

Chapter 2 Ending- _Slowly walking up next to Alice, the Queen noticed her eyes studying the armor very closely, as if taking inventory of the dents and scratches._

" _It's amazing that I wasn't killed." _

" _I am quite glad you weren't." Mirana said, snapping the girl out of her trance, Alice turned her head toward the Queen and smiled._

" _I did this quite often in the years you were gone." Mirana stated in a quiet voice, the longing in it quite evident._

_There was a comfortable silence between the two for a few moments. Alice being the first to break it._

"_How long have I been away?" _

Mirana looked hesitant, it didn't matter how long she had been away anymore. Although those year's of Alice's absence had been branded into her mind Mirana was just relieved that Alice had in fact returned, and now that she had maybe the Queen could begin to push those eight years of troubled thoughts away.

"Eight years you've been gone Alice." Mirana looked at her champion, holding her gaze.

"Eight years?… but I only counted three." Mirana looked at the remorse in Alice's eyes and brought the girl into a warm embrace.

"Time moves differently here Alice, deciding to speed up or slow down as it pleases or stop completely. Making it so three of Aboveland's years could feel like eight here in Underland." Alice buried her head further into the comfort of Mirana's shoulder, the Queen soothingly stroking Alice's head, running her fingers through the soft golden tresses that she loved so much.

" I could hardly stand being away for the three years, I-I couldn't imagine eight, I think my dreams are the only thing that got me by until now."

Alice slowly pulled out of her embrace with the Queen, and looked to the floor

"I tried to return sooner, I did. I'm so sorry."

Mirana put a hand under Alice's chin making the girl look her in the eye's.

"Do not be sorry dear champion, you are here now, and that is all that matters." The Queen fluttered her fingers anxiously and let a small smile grace her dark lips, and Alice returned that smile.

"Shall we take late tea then? I do believe there are a few of your friends that would like to see you." Mirana held her hand out for Alice to take and led her into the garden, where Tarrant, Mally, Thackery and Chessur were seated at a table set with tea, and scones.

"Alice!" Mally scuttled across the table running expertly around tea cups, and spoons, and dodging the sugar cubes thrown by Thackery. Alice placed her hand on the end of the table, Mally ran up her arm, and sat perched on her shoulder.

Alice turned her head slightly to the side to she the dormouse on her shoulder. "Hello to you too Mally." Mirana smiled at Alice and took her seat at the table joining her friends for tea.

Chessur evaporated from his spot at the table, and appeared floating on the other side of Alice. "Hello Alice." Chessur gave Alice one of his huge grins, and then went back to his seat.

Thackery yelled something incomprehensible and threw a scone at her, Alice managed to duck just before it hit her. Mirana let out a light chuckle, and sipped her tea, watching her friends greet Alice in their own ways.

Tarrant got up from his seat and walked over to Alice. The Hatter stopped in front of the girl, took his hat off, and bowed his head slightly, his eyes turning a golden color. Alice in return gave Tarrant a warm hug. "Welcome back Alice, I am glad that you are alright."

Hatter smiled and led her to her seat next to the Queen.

Over the next couple of hours they all sat at the table in the garden drinking tea and exchanging stories into the evening. Alice told them all of her travels, the things she had seen, and she mentioned seeing Absolem before leaving on her voyage. Mirana told Alice of the things that had happened in Underland the years that she had been away. She told Alice everything except the details about the annual ball, she still planned on surprising her champion.

After biding their friends good evening Mirana rose from the table, holding out her hand for Alice to take. Alice took her hand, and the Queen took the girl to her newly appointed chamber.

"I had a room prepared for you, I hope you don't mind."

A blush crept into Alice's cheeks as she remembered laying in Mirana's bed that morning, in her chamber.

"No of course not."

Mirana stepped forward to tightly embrace her champion, before stepping back to look at Alice.

"Well then, you should rest. It would do you good to get some sleep."

"Yes I suppose it would."

"Goodnight my champion." Mirana leaned forward placing a hand on one of Alice's cheeks and a quick kiss on the other cheek before turning around to return to her own chamber.

"Goodnight my queen." Mirana smiled to herself at those last words as she walked down the corridor, she was not entirely sure she was suppose to hear them considering they came out as a whisper under Alice's breath, but she heard them non the less.

**A/N: That was chapter 3, I know it was kind of a filler chapter, and short but I needed to put something that involved the other characters, because if Alice came back Mirana wouldn't be the only one who would want to see her. I have a few big idea's coming up soon, I plan to post the next chapter within the next week. Please review, and tell me if you liked this or not. I also like to know what you liked about it.**


	4. Ball

**A/N: Here is chapter 4, thank you for everyone who reviews/favorite and added alerts to my story. I am working on keeping a steady update schedule which seems to be working out well considering I don't sleep. Please R&R hearing what you thought about my work is about as good as air. As always constructive criticism is welcome. =)**

**I do not own Alice In Wonderland in any way shape or form. **

The week after Alice's return had been a very busy one for the Queen. Although not sneaky in nature Mirana found herself tip toeing around Alice in preparation for the ball, being careful not to let anything slip around the girl.

Of course she had the help of her friends to detour Alice whenever the girl would become curious as to where her Queen disappeared to for hours on end.

To say Mirana was a bit anxious when the day finally came would be an understatement. She was thrilled that all of her plans had worked out, and that Alice knew nothing of it.

It was rather late in the day, and Mirana walked silently through the halls of Marmoreal. Opening the door to Alice's chamber being as quiet as possible. She looked over to her peacefully sleeping champion and placed a large flat box wrapped in sliver paper with gold ribbon on the end of Alice's bed.

Accompanying the large box Mirana slipped a card under the ribbon that had a very elegant script writing on it.

" _A present dear Alice. When you awake please put this on and join me in the throne room. I will be awaiting my champion's arrival."_

Signed Mirana.

After placing the package on the bed, Mirana went to the curtains that were blocking the sun from the room, and opened them. Thinking that surly the bright rays of light from the setting sun would rouse Alice from her sleep.

Mirana then walked back to her quarters to get ready for the evening. The Queen fluttered her fingers over various dresses in her wardrobe contemplating which she would like to wear, which one she thought Alice would enjoy seeing her in most. After nearly an hour of debate, and calling in the opinions of Chessur and Tarrant. Mirana had decided on a pure white strapless floor length gown with lace at the bottom.

After getting ready, Mirana descended the stairs leading to the throne room where the ball was being held. The guests raised their glasses, and bowed their heads as the Queen made her way into the room.

Mirana said a quick 'thank you for coming' speech and then went to talk to her guests. After about an hour of talking Mirana went to take a seat when Tarrant appeared at her side.

"Majesty, Alice is here."

The Queen turned her head to see Alice walking down the staircase in the blue and white, strapless dress that she had left on her bed earlier. Her golden hair draped around her shoulders.

Everyone at the ball quieted their voices and turned to the stair case from which Alice was descending. Mirana raised the glass she was holding and made a toast "To Alice, Underland's champion. It is an honor for me to have you at my side." All of the guests raised their glasses and simultaneously said "To Alice"

Alice walked over to the Mirana cheeks flushed, and smiling. "No my Queen it is my honor to stand by you."

Mirana's eyes traveled up and down Alice's figure. "You look beautiful Alice."

"As do you, but I'm wondering." Alice paused for a moment looking around the room. "What is all of this for?"

Mirana chuckled "This is for you Alice. Every year we host a Frabjous Day Ball in honor of you slaying the Jabberwocky."

Alice looked at the Queen for a moment and then broke the silence. "Well then, do me the honor of dancing with me."

Alice held out her hand for Mirana to take, and led her to the middle of the room where a few of the guests were dancing. Immediately the caged butterflies were released into Mirana's stomach.

Alice placed her hands on the Queen's waist and looked at her as if asking for permission. Mirana nodded and wrapped her arms around her champions neck, and began to sway.

"So you really do this every year? Host a ball for me?"

Alice leaned her head on the Queen's shoulder pulling her closer. Mirana shivered inwardly as Alice's warm breath was blown across her skin.

"Yes I thought it would be nice to honor you for all that you have done for Underland." Mirana trailed off looking into Alice's eyes. "Everything you have done for me."

Alice blushed and smiled at the Queen. "So this is where you disappeared to at all hours?"

"Yes, I was trying to plan this without you finding out. I thought it would be a nice surprise."

"It is a nice surprise, thank you Mirana."

Alice pulled the Queen tighter into a hug, Mirana released when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Yes Tarrant?"

"May I have a dance Majesty."

"Of course, Alice would you excuse me for a moment?"

Alice merely nodded and went to sit down.

" How are you doing this evening Tarrant?"

" I am well Majesty, is Alice enjoying her night." Mirana smiled and looked over to the girl who was talking to one of the guests.

"I think she's enjoying herself, I do hope so anyway."

"Are ye planning on telling her? It seems like the best time."

"I do believe so too Tarrant, I want her to know."

Hatter pulled out the small pale blue box out of his pocket that Mirana had given him when Alice returned to give back to the Queen when she was ready.

_Flash Back_

_Mirana was walked out into the Marmoreal garden purposely seeking Tarrant. She had figured that he would be taking tea with the rest of her friends. When she saw that he was seated at the table her suspicions were confirmed. _

"_Tarrant may I have a word with you?"_

_The Hatter stood from his seat at the table and quickly approached Mirana._

"_Fez, Majesty what would you like a word about?"_

_The Queen held out a small pale blue box and handed it to Tarrant._

"_I would like you to give this back to me when I am ready to tell Alice of my feelings, I need you to not look in this box. Please keep it with you at all times."_

_Hatter held the small box up and inspected it before putting it into his coat pocket._

"_Aye I can do that Majesty."_

"_Thank you Tarrant."_

_End Flash Back_

Mirana took the small box from Hatter it looked exactly as it did the day she gave it to him. After thanking Tarrant for taking such good care of the item Mirana walked over to where Alice was seated.

"Alice would you like to take a walk with me?"

"I would love to." Alice smiled and took her place by Mirana's side as they walked out into Marmoreal's garden.

**A/N: I hope you like this update. I took me a while to get this chapter to my liking, I edited it a lot so I do hope you all like it too. Please review and tell me what you thought about this update.**

**If any of you were wondering what Alice and Mirana's dresses looked like I have posted the links below because I know I didn't describe them too well, I'm not much of a dress person, but I did look quite a bit to find these. I think they fit the occasion. **

.com/tag/prom-gowns - Alice's Dress is the white and blue one towards the bottom.

. - Mirana's dress.


	5. Love

**A/N: I struggled a little bit with this chapter. I really didn't want it to be too cliché, so I had to edit it a lot replacing lines and actions. That's why this is up a little later than I wanted. I don't think there will be another chapter for this I'm content on ending it here. However; how would you all feel about a sequel maybe? Or perhaps this story from Alice's perspective, thoughts and actions rather than Mirana's? Review and tell me if you would like to see one of those, or suggest something else you want me to write and tell me what you thought of this. I'm willing to take on any of your prompts for these two.**

End of chapter 4.

_Mirana took the small box from Hatter it looked exactly as it did the day she gave it to him. After thanking Tarrant for taking such good care of the item Mirana walked over to where Alice was seated._

_"Alice would you like to take a walk with me?"_

_"I would love to." Alice smiled and took her place by Mirana's side as they walked out into Marmoreal's garden._

_/_

_Chapter 5_

Walking through the serenity and silence of Marmoreal's garden was quite nerve wracking for Mirana. They walked for a while not saying a word, Mirana trying to gather her thoughts, and put the words together that she knew would have difficulty coming out. Trying to plan this moment was futile, she had no idea how this was going to play out, there was no way she could prepare herself for it.

Mirana looked to her side to see Alice looking down at her feet, moon light creating a halo of blonde hair, and making her porcine skin glow. It was no wonder she was in love with her champion. Not only was she amazing heart and soul, but she was absolutely gorgeous.

The Queen was trying to will her mouth to move, to say the words she wanted to say, and break the silence between them, but she was beat to it when Alice abruptly stopped and turned to Mirana.

"Mirana I was wondering about something."

The Queen took a few steps forward, so she was in front of Alice.

"What is you wonder dear champion?"

"I thought I might stay here in Underland with you, you do need a champion to protect you, to fight for you. I would like to stay here and do so."

Mirana's eyes lit up, a warm smile gracing her lips. She took another step forward putting a hand on Alice's cheek.

"No Alice, do not stay here to fight for me." She paused for a moment, and Alice looked back down to the ground. Mirana slid her hand from Alice's cheek to her chin bring her champion's misty eyes to meet her own.

"Stay here to love me Alice."

Alice stepped forward, wrapping her arms around Mirana's neck, burying her facing in the Queen's shoulder.

Mirana felt a warm tear touch her skin, and instinctively brought her hand up to soothingly run her fingers through Alice's hair.

"I am sorry, I should have told you sooner."

Alice pulled back looking at Mirana.

" I love you Alice."

Mirana leaned forward brushing her dark lips against Alice's soft pink one in a gentle kiss, she suddenly remembered the small blue box she was holding .

Mirana's heart pounded in her chest, as she handed the box to her champion. So hard that she thought Alice might hear it, the uneasy look on her face was enough to tell that she was nervous, anyone could clearly see that.

Alice looked from the box back to Mirana with a questioning look on her face.

"What is-"

"Just open it Alice."

Alice removed the lid to the tiny box, and pulled out a beautiful silver heart locket. There was a diamond on the front, and upon turning it over Alice saw a small engraved picture of Marmoreal on the back.

Alice opened the locket, a tear falling down her cheek as she read the inscription inside.

_May you always have my heart, my champion._

"You were quite busy this last week weren't you?"

The Queen put on a shy smile, and laughed quietly to herself.

"No Alice, I got this eight years ago, the day you left. I had hoped you would return so I could give it to you."

Mirana took the locket, and walked around Alice, moving her hair to the side, clasping the chain around her neck.

"It suits you well Alice, now would you like to return to the ball?"

Alice turned around, and gave Mirana another kiss, this one was slower, more passionate. The Queen had her hands on her champion's waist, and Alice's were tangled in Mirana's hair. Only pulling away when the need for oxygen got in the way.

"I suppose we should be going back."

Mirana held out her hand once again for Alice to take, and intertwined their fingers. Upon entering the castle all of the guests turn to face the Queen. Hatter dawns a huge grin that of which could rival Chessur's.

Hatter raises a glass to the two women who were both blushing profusely, fingers still tangled together.

"To the Queen and her champion, her love, her Alice."

"To the Queen and Alice." The spectators toasted and cheered as Mirana turns and gives Alice a small kiss, pulling her champion into her arms, whispering into her ear.

"_My _love, _My Alice_"

.com/catalog/items_images/444/Gp_E3IR9_65602_?x=1429184cdc9df022e6e3.79358751 - The locket Mirana gives to Alice.

**A/N: Well that was chapter 5. I know its pretty fluffy, I'm quite happy with this ending for it. I am however thinking there may be a sequel. Please review and tell my your thoughts. As I said before if you have a specific idea or prompt you want to see done I would be happy to write it for you, I appreciate any idea's you give me, because there needs to be more Malice fiction and your idea's help me write more of them.**


End file.
